User talk:Gillson23
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gillson23 page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- LegoPigeon (Talk) 15:55, September 29, 2011 Nice to meet you! Hi, Vinnie! I saw you when I helped you for logging in, remember? Also, my MUGEN account is WlanmaniaX. Would you like to watch the YouTube videos of my creations because, they're amazing! Hi Vinnie! Happy Birthday! Umm.... Not being a parent or anything, but is that your real address? In case you don't know, you aren't supposed to put your address and stuff. You might want to change it to just United Kingdom or something. P.S.: You may want to say the same for your friend Wlanman do u know were i can download mugen fighting jam? Hey You need a sprite for Muscle Man or draw it. Whoa! I know this may sound immature for an admin, but where did you find Aperson98's Taz!? I need it for Cartoon M.U.G.E.N! -Sincerely, Gordon (Madbootdude) Two things There's two reasons as to why I've been deleting those two particular pages you reinstated. 1. W.I.P. pages are not to be created due to previous experiences of the constant spam creation of W.I.P. articles that were about characters that weren't actually being created in the first place. 2. It's pointless to create categories that relate to one or two characters. Now you know ;) 22:14, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I was just wanted to release my favourite chicks (Dot and Jasmine) for next month. It is confirmed that I'm making Dot, remember?: http://beanfan112.deviantart.com/#/d53tdqp Gillson23 You have been blocked on the MUGEN Database You were warned, but you chose to ignore it. It's not that difficult to notice that new W.I.P. pages created are getting deleted because they are just simply no longer allowed due to spammage we have had where people would create 'false' W.I.P. pages that would sit on this Wiki for months. Even if evidence of the character is given, the page will still be deleted. The duration of your ban is a month. We hope this will make you realise what you have done and never do it again. 09:14, June 23, 2012 (UTC) But I was making my W.I.P characters if they were confirmed in my journal: http://browse.deviantart.com/?order=5&q=BeanFan112#/d546dgh Please, could you forgive me to be free making articles? Gillson23 Note how I said that ANY new W.I.P. articles are to be deleted, evidence or not. I'm sorry, but you can post articles about them when you've released them (and when your ban runs out). Also, can you not make categories that house only two articles? They're pretty pointless. 11:35, June 23, 2012 (UTC) OK but, I will promise not to make categories again. If my creations were released, I could make my article. Will you please unblock me and Wlanman so, I wanted to be free. Gillson23 Tough. I don't care how much you grovel and apologize, you sit the duration of your ban like anyone else has to. 18:24, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Edits Can I please edit your characters? Jenngra505 22:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC) hey remember me? im janembathedemon from deviantart,i was banned for no reason,also i started liking all ren & stimpy characters but i hate the show,so im gonna do the requests you did,i just need your mung daal to finish the requests Good job on Wallace and Gromit! Although there are problems. There is a glitch where Gromit morphs into Feathers McGraw, and one of Wallace's hypers should've included the Were-Rabbit. Garfield1601 (talk) 16:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC) 20:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC)Hey Vinnie I was wondering if you think you might make yourself as a mugen character somewhere in the future My best friend, WlanmaniaX made me in M.U.G.E.N, don't you remember? Gillson23 (talk) 22:16, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ehem http://mugenfreeforall.com/index.php?/topic/5378-daphne-blake-by-beanfan112/page__hl__daphne Read. 16:00, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Just So you know... The file that you made for my characters is not working, can you fix the file so I can see your edits? (Sorry if this looks screwed up, wrote this on my iPhone) 15:38, September 21, 2012 (UTC) BTW that was me, Zobbes ^ Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 15:41, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Fixed the link: http://www.sendspace.com/file/p63ubd You could use the sound clips of Darwin. Just tell me when you released your Darwin, Nicole or SandyV2. I need to ask something, have you learn to do the Midnight Bliss? Gillson23 (talk) 16:09, September 23, 2012 (UTCh Thanks for fixing the file, I'll let you know when I've released. As for the midnight bliss, I not sure if I'm really going to add that, because well, it isn't really necessary to add it. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 02:22, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Why are you so ignorant?! On countless occasions have I undone edits on other people's userpages when the user who did the edit is not the user the userpage belongs to, and it's clearly stated in the rules that no normal user can edit someone else's userpage (only admins can, but on the basis of removing inappropriate content). You and Wlanman are the common offenders of this, despite the amount of times I've said you shouldn't be doing it. Do it again and I'll ban you. Please, none of this "I've learned my lesson, can you unblock me?" rubbish if I do happen to ban you. 16:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright. I promise not to do other users from the database wiki. Me Nd WlanmaniaX would understand the rules. And lastly, I will not going to bug you again. Gillson23 (talk) 4 November 2012, 16:49 (UTC) "I promise not to do other users from the database wiki." I don't think you realise what you just said :P 17:44, November 4, 2012 (UTC) He just doesn't listen. His characters are already bad, and now he just doesn't follow the wikia rules. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 21:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Gillson. It appears you've been adding stuff to a page that isn't true, and as such, you're annoying the user the article is about. I insist that you stop this, or I'll have to ban you...again. 21:41, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Not PlasmoidThunder's section Heres My Shaggy Hyper Portrait For You Wakko Warner sprites You could use the genesis sprites for Wakko Warner V2 Edit. Gotta get fast. (talk) 07:09, January 28, 2013 (UTC) About Chris Tucker Sorry Gillson, but i cannot make spritesheets for you, because i'm not accepting Spritesheet requests, because i have other works. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 17:44, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Jermboy27 here 01:07, June 8, 2013 (UTC)I signed you up into your Dailymotion account, Because, your'e friends with Wlanman. Why You're Blocked Besides having an attitude that keeps coming back, one of the real reasons you're blocked is because you're still requesting and giving people sprites when they don't need them! The one you target the most is ToonAlexSora, who after getting annoyed from you, decided to make a picture of you beaten up. It's not his fault you're getting annoying. Plus, I already talked to the people at the chat as well before I blocked you, and most said yes. And the outside stuff in Deviantart has something to do with your behavior here. I don't know if Wlanman is going to be blocked, but you warn him to stop with the behavior and requesting as well before he does. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 16:05, June 8, 2013 (UTC) He tried to fix my sprites. I was not trying to annoying people. I have my behavior. I just don't want to be blocked and I don't want to make more requests to people. Gillson23 (talk) 08:52, June 10, 2013 (UTC) There's no wriggling your way out of this by simply stating that you won't do what you've been blocked for ever again. You sit through your ban duration like everyone else. 12:48, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Stop to impersonating me. you are NOT me! I said I don't watching the tv show, because my time is getting shorter,no more time to watch the classic cartoon, Also,don't try to change my profile,Vinnie!please grow up with your friends, ok? FelixMario2011 21:44, June 25, 2013 (UTC)